gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Vice City Bikers
For other biker gangs, see Bikers. The''' Vice City Bikers ' are a motorcycle club in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City - simply put, they are ''"the biggest family of misfits, outcasts and badasses" as quoted by their leader, "Big" Mitch Baker. A group of stereotypical bikers, they wear leather, give off a gruff, tough persona, have long beards and hair, wear biker attire and ride chopper style motorcycles. Circa 1986, they are the only gang, along with the Cuban Gang, that Tommy Vercetti opens relations without forcibly taking it over. Kent Paul gives Tommy a call that Love Fist won't start the concert without protection. During the first mission, Mitch Baker gives him a race to prove his skill with Cougar and Zeppelin. Right after that, Tommy gets anxious and demands Baker protect Love Fist, but Baker responds to him that this is about family and not a battle. On his second mission, Baker tells Tommy to wreak havoc in Downtown . On his last mission, Baker (who is playing a pinball machine) tells Tommy that he must steal back his bike from the Streetwannabe's and then take it back to The Greasy Chopper bar. Right after that, Mitch calls Tommy to confirm that he has given some protection for the Love Fist concert. This indicates that Tommy is now a member, as Mitch told him that they only do favors for their own,and a beta outfit entitled MC Tommy exists. The Hells Angels biker gang is the inspiration for the gang, as they are later hired as security for a concert of the hair metal band Love Fist. This is an obvious reference to the disastrous Rolling Stones' show at Altamont, where Hell's Angels were hired as security and an Angel stabbed a member of the crowd. They are heavily influenced by Neo-Nazi culture, with some of them have Eiserne Kreuze (Iron Cross) tattoos on their shoulders, as well as wearing Pickelhaubes. In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, the Bikers are revealed to be a large gang owning several businesses in Downtown Vice City and Vice Point. They appear to be at war with other local gangs the Streetwannabe's and Cholos for Empire sites. In 1984, during Victor Vance's takeover, the Bikers were ultimately forced into hiding controlling a very small part of south Downtown where their base of operations is run out of The Greasy Chopper. They also apparently run some kind of business out of the Moist Palms Hotel as they can be found there in GTA Vice City during rampages and in the mission Taking the Fall in GTA VCS. Known Territory As Of 1986 *'The Greasy Chopper' - Motor bar, base of operations for gang, Big Mitch Baker's favorite hangout. *'Moist Palms Hotel' - Possibly pays protection, as there are thirty Bikers hanging out outside. *'Pole Position' - Two VC Bikers can be seen sitting at the table with the heavier set girl dancing on it. Members *Mitch Baker - Boss *Cougar - Enforcer *Zeppelin - Enforcer *Harris Mint - Enforcer Mission Appearances GTA Vice City Stories *Snitch Hitch *Hostile Takeover *High Wire *Taking the Fall GTA Vice City *Alloy Wheels of Steel *Messing with the Man *Hog Tied Trivia *Their favorite radio station's are V-Rock and Vice City For Lovers. Gallery es:Moteros de Vice City Category:Gangs in GTA Vice City Category:Gangs in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Outlaw Motorcycle Club